Programming code includes various functions, which can contain function calls to other functions within the programming code (e.g., sub-functions). Problems can be created within programming code when functions call sub-functions that effect the performance of the computer system running the programming code. For example, a function call may result in an allocation of memory, or other system resource, beyond that which is allowed by or appropriate for the computer system or programming code.